The Reunion
に けて... ナメック !! |Rōmaji title =Katsute Nai Teki ni Mukete… Sūpā Namekku-seijin Tanjō!! |Literal title =To Face an Unprecedented Foe… A Super Namekian is Born!! |Number = 141 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Kami-sama's Vision *Kami-sama and the Demon King Become One *Cell |Airdate = May 27, 1992 |English Airdate = October 5, 2000 |Previous = Seized with Fear |Next = Borrowed Powers }} に けて... ナメック !!|Katsute Nai Teki ni Mukete… Sūpā Namekku-seijin Tanjō!!|lit. "To Face an Unprecedented Foe… A Super Namekian is Born!!"}} is the second episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 27, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 5, 2000. Summary As Future Trunks and Gohan head back, the Androids in another part of town come to a stop while Android 18 gets a new outfit. Upon walking out of the store without paying, the shop clerk calls the police, who chase the androids' van down. However Android 18 puts a stop to the chase when she causes all the cars to crash. Meanwhile, the Dragon Team are at Kame House with Goku still suffering from his heart disease. While Bulma is going back via plane, she hears a report on a mass amount of disappearances occurring at Gingertown. She then realizes that Gingertown is not far from the location of the Time Machine that was discovered as well as the egg fragments, and calls Master Roshi's place to tell them to watch the CQTV. Krillin and the others initially think that it is because Bulma wants them to see a speech she made and turn on the TV. Everyone has gathered around the TV, watching the horrible events occurring in Gingertown. Krillin assumes that Androids 17 and 18 were responsible for the horrible events, although Bulma expresses her doubts, and implies that had Future Trunks and Gohan been with her when he made that accusation, they would have agreed with her, causing Krillin to realize that she thinks that the events at Gingertown were connected to the time machine the three had discovered earlier. The screen started losing the image. The Androids are still in hot pursuit for Goku. Kami senses the events in Gingertown and tells Piccolo that it is far worse than the Androids. Mr. Popo tells Kami not to fuse with Piccolo but he says that there is no other way and that it must be done. Piccolo puts his hand on Kami's chest and the fusion begins. Kami screams as if he were dying and there is a cloud of smoke in the air. When it clears, Kami’s staff is on the ground and Kami is no more. He has fused permanently with Piccolo. Mr. Popo starts crying and says goodbye to Kami, but Piccolo/Kami says: "I am no longer Kami or Piccolo. I am the Namek who has long since forgotten his name." He then leaves the Lookout and Korin thinks: “Goodbye old friend.” Piccolo flies to Gingertown only to see several clothes lying on the ground. As he continues his search he is soon approached by a mysterious being. Major Events *The inhabitants of Ginger Town go missing. *Piccolo fuses with Kami permanently. *Cell makes his first appearance. Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *The Lookout **Korin Tower *Gingertown Objects *Television Bruce Faulconer tracks *"19 Almost Kills Goku" - When Kami fuses with Piccolo. *"Super Namek (soundtrack)" - After Piccolo fuses with Kami before leaving Kami's Lookout. *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Piccolo confronts Imperfect Cell in Gingertown. Differences from the manga *In the manga, Piccolo simply lands in Ginger Town as Cell approaches. In the anime, Piccolo wanders through the desolate town looking for Cell. Trivia *Referring to the incident in Gintertown, the TV journalist says, "Oh, the humanity!" This is a popular catchphrase from , stated during the live broadcast of the in 1937. *In the scene where Kami merges with Piccolo, Piccolo places his hand on Kami's chest, then when the scene cuts to a different angle, his arm is down again. Then, a minute later, Piccolo's arm is back on Kami's chest. *At one point, as the journalist is explaining the crisis in Gingertown, his moustache is far more prominent and larger than it usually is. This was also the case in the manga. *This is the first episode to use music from The Return of Cooler. *In this episode's Westwood Ocean Dub equivalent, Piccolo mispronounces Kami as "Cammy". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 141 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 141 (BDZ) pt-br:O nascimento de um novo guerreiro fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 141 it:Il Ricongiungimento fra Junior e il Supremo Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z